Proteolysis plays an important role in the regulation of diverse biological processes. Unfortunately, current methods for monitoring proteolytic events in complex samples suffer from serious limitations. The aim of this proposal is to establish a novel method for global profiling of proteolysis in biochemical mixtures that is sensitive, robust, and general. The basis for this method will be to detect newly formed protein N-termini. This will be accomplished using subtiligase, a variant of the protease subtilisin that has been engineered to function as an efficient peptide ligase. Subtiligase will be employed to selectively ligate a labeled peptide onto N-termini of proteolyzed proteins in complex biochemical mixtures. The label will allow affinity purification and enrichment of ligated proteins for subsequent identification by tandem mass spectrometry. Analysis of proteolysis in apoptosis will at first be used as a model system for method development. A matured version of the method will then be applied to: a) survey the diversity of proteolysis patterns in apoptosis elicited by different stimuli and in different cell types, and b) identify new targets of proteolysis in apoptosis, with particular emphasis on identification of new points for chemotherapeutic intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable]